


Love The Way You Hurt Me And It Doesn't Even Cross Your Mind.

by moistbutcrispywarmbread



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Kinda, M/M, No one dies though, Panic Attacks, Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), also, gay or not gay who knows, i want more crossovers with these two thank you, only romantic if you want it to be, referenced suicide (misunderstanding), the possibilities are endless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistbutcrispywarmbread/pseuds/moistbutcrispywarmbread
Summary: Battle of New York and Peter m̶i̶s̶s̶e̶s̶ finds his best friend. He doesn't know how to handle it.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Love The Way You Hurt Me And It Doesn't Even Cross Your Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, not that sweet and really just me revelling in how these two would be best friends. But then I made it sad. Oops.  
> I also wrote this at the start of December lets not talk about it.
> 
> Got the general idea from another fic I read at some point but I can't for the life of me remember where from sorry
> 
> Title from 'Cross you Mind' by Niall Horan

Peters blood ran cold. The person before of him, the skinny, terrified looking, rebel of a teenager standing in front of Peter couldn't be who he thought it was. Couldn't be the same person, the same best-friend he'd watched jump off the St Louis Arch four years ago. The same best-friend he'd grieved and mourned for for sixteen months, refusing to believe the only friend he'd ever had had committed suicide in front of him. 

The police had enclosed it as self-destructive, setting the top of the arch in flames just before throwing himself off and into the Mississippi below. Peter had only been on a small school trip outing, his class on the pavement beneath the looming gateway arch. The worst part was was Peter hadn't known it was him until the articles, police reports and rumours had spread, telling him that Percy Jackson, known fugitive at the time, Peter's only friend had been that small figure plummeting off the peak of the arch. And it hurt so much.

Peter felt his hand reach out at its own accord, his eyes stinging with the familiar feeling of holding back tears. There, in the ruined city of New York, chaos from the state that had just woke up from the mass hibernation, in the shadow of the Empire State building was Percy Jackson. 

But it couldn't be, Peter had spent the last four years attempting and failing to accept that everyone he ever cared about in his life left him. Left him to pick up his own broken pieces and try, try to stitch them back together before the next person left, bringing him back to the starting point. Percy had been the one constant, the only stable focus in his life, distracting him through his early confusion of why he would never see his parents again, giving never-ending support as Peter tried to recover from watching his uncle killed in front of him. Percy would take his ADHD medication just to listen to Peter's stories, problems, his endless hurt and pain. He would eat the black jellybean so that Peter could have the last blue and always, always be there for him. 

Then Percy had been given the 'dangerous' headline, accompanied by two other twelve year olds Peter had never seen before. Peter rejected and completely vetoed the idea that Percy would have turned into whatever the media was spewing. The two hadn't seen each other for four months, the longest time apart since they'd met when they were one and a half, when the arch incident took place. 

The tear fell from Peter's cheek, onto his red-blue suit and it hit him. Percy, who was standing not even twenty metres from him, kneeling over the form of a girl would not even recognise Peter if he were to see him. Peter's brain was a mess. Percy was alive, all this time, Percy was alive and Peter didn't deserve to know? All this time Percy was alive while Peter was alone? Peter wasn't worth enough to Percy to let him know he was alive? The waves came crashing down and Peter lost his resolve. He fumbled for the top of his mask, peeling it from his face as his breaths came short, clawing at his chest as if the monster couldn't get out. The anxiety threatening to spill from the contained box Peter kept it locked in.

He surged forward with no idea on what he planned to do once he reached the figure he couldn't take his eyes off. All he knew was that Percy needed to know what he had done to Peter. From promising to never leave and by doing just that. Mask clamped in a shaking hand, Peter weaved through the large group of teenagers formed in a small inconsistent circle and came to a stop. The unruly black hair slowly moved as the face assessed the person in front of him. He rose slowly, eyes staying in the same position as they met.

They were pools of vibrance, the un-ending sea of blue-green, full of changing emotions but indecipherable, every bit as beautiful as Peter remembered. He was around three or four inches taller than Peter, grown substantially since he'd seen him last and a thin but muscled frame. There was a faint sprinkle of light freckles splashed across his button nose, a sharp, chiselled jawline and a completely unreadable expression.

''Peter.'' It was no more than a whisper, Peter would probably not have been able to pick it up if he hadn't been waiting for that voice to say his name again for the past four years. 

Peter inhaled sharply, his body numb. ''Perseus.''


End file.
